Stand Out
by Ecelebi
Summary: After twelve years Ash and Misty meet again, sparking an old crush in Misty. Ash is now a Pokemon master, so has many fan girls to follow him. Can Misty find a way to get his attention, or will she give up on an old crush? Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1 Strangers

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever so, anyway hope you like it. This first chapter is kinda boring, but I promise It'll get better, well, hopefully. Please feel free to review

Oh, and I don't own anything.

Misty - 22

"Home alone," I sigh to myself, as I flop on my pink couch, across from the TV.

I flip on the television changing it to the Poke News channel.

"The whole Kanto region is in an uproar, as they prepare for this years twentieth annual Poke Ball. The league gym leaders from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, and even Unova will be there, and not to mention the many, many, Pokémon_!" _the superficial blonde haired newscaster announced, to my horror.

"_Great! Perfect! Now I have to go to another one of these stupid balls, and end up alone at the end of the night. Again!_ I thought to myself as I huff a big sigh out and throw my head against the wall. "Well, too bad I'M not going!" I say loudly to myself.

"For the first time ever the league officials have decided to let the most talented Pokémon masters attend the celebration," Added a brown haired man with a thick mustache, "and now to the weather!"

"I wonder what Ash is doing now-a-days. I wonder if he ever completed his dream to become a Pokémon master?" it had been twelve years since I had seen that spiky haired brat, and I STILL had a crush on him. I frown to myself.

"No use in thinking about him. I don't think he even remembers me" I whisper sadly to myself. "Anyway I have more important things to think about."

Togepi walks up to me, "toge, togepri, prii, prii (Mamma, mamma, visitors, visitors!)"

Just as I begin to talk the door bell rings.

"That's weird? Who would be here at this time of night?" The gym was already closed for the night, so it can't be a challenger. It was eight o' clock.

The bell continues to ring for another minute, until I finally reach it. I cautiously tip toe to the peephole to see who was at my front door.

Three strange figures are standing there, with dark green cloaks over their bodies; hiding all their features.

Slowly I open the door, making sure I leave only enough room to peek my head out.

"C-C-can I help you with something?" I ask worriedly

"Oh my god, like, I can't believe you don't even, like, recognize your own sister's Misty." Daisy says in a half joking, half annoyed tone.

"Daisy? Violet? Lily? What are you guys doing here?" I say in a very surprised tone. They weren't meant to be here for another month.

"Like freezing to death out here" retorted Violet as she clung closer to her cloak.

I roll my eyes at her and open the door fully to allow them to enter.

"Misty, like, you don't look, like, so scrawny anymore." Lily said in a surprised tone.

"I was NEVER scrawny!" I yell at her. She laughs at my reaction.

"Sure you weren't" adds Violet from across the room. She had easily claimed the couch, and was now sprawled across it with her luggage scattered throughout the living room.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I yell at them; beginning to regret opening the door.

"We, like, decided to take an early vacation. So, like, chill sis" replied Daisy.

I was beginning to feel drained of energy just talking to them for five minutes! I decided to drop the subject, even though it sounded fishy, and instead went to the kitchen to make everyone hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"_I don't know if I'm happy to see them or not,"_ I sigh to myself, "_I guess I'll just wait and see how everything plays out. But I don't know how much longer I'll be able to take this though."_

That's all for now, sorry its short, but there it is. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! =)_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 Screaming

Well, here's chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the next morning to the piercing sound of blow dryers, and pots and pans banging downstairs in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I ask myself as I turn towards my Starmie alarm clock, "Five o' clock!"

The gym doesn't open up until 10:00, and I haven't been up this early since I was, like, six. I roll out of bed grabbing a black robe, and placing it around my body.

"_Oh, no! Now I'm starting to sound like them" _I think to myself in horror.

I jump out of bed and run full speed down the stairs to demand an explanation about all the noise.

"OH! Like good morning baby sister!" Daisy yells at me, deafening my ears.

"GOOD morning! What are you talking about? It's five o' clock! WHY in Articuno's name is everyone up so early, and making so much noise!" I say as I lose my temper. I am panting from the force of yelling, and exhausted from the lack of sleep.

Daisy laughs at me, "What, a like, grouch you are Misty. Anyway as they say the early bird gets the worm, and the, like, sensational sisters always wake up early." She adds simply, as if that makes everything better.

Seeing as I wasn't going to get anymore out of her, I decide to give up on figuring out why my beauty sleep was ruined, and instead ask, "So… anyway what are you making for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, it'll be ready in ten more minutes."

"K." I answer lazily, as I walk slowly up the stairs; trying to wake up.

I was unable to go back to sleep, and decide to take a shower and get ready instead. After my refreshing shower, I walk up to my walk-in closet and grab my usual outfit, a plain white tank top with a yellow short-sleeved, hooded, zip up sweater over it, and dark denim jeans.

"togepri, toge, prii" my cute egg says as she walks up to my ankle.

"Okay togepi," I laugh, "I'll feed you some breakfast, come on" I respond to her as I pick her up and carry her to the kitchen. I feed togepi poke food, then casually head toward the table for my breakfast. I was late.

"Hey! There's no more food!" I exclaim in surprise. "Like, I said earlier, like, the early bird gets the worm, or in, like, your case, the breakfast." Daisy explains, as she rolls her green eyes at me.

"Well, is there ANYTHING left?" I yell at her.

She laughs, "Luckily, like, I knew you would be, like, late so I saved you some. It's in the microwave, like, just heat it up."

"Oh, okay…thanks" I say a bit surprised she thought of me, but Daisy was always the nicest of the three, if that's possible.

"So…like, Misty…how have you been these last, like, few years?" I hear Daisy say as she takes a seat across the table from me.

"What do you mean? Fine I guess…" I say, not knowing what she wants to hear.

"Oh, like, I mean…do you, like, have anyone you like? Or, like, do you have any plans for the future?" she stares me straight in the face.

On hearing this I almost spit out my orange juice. A deep shade of red appears on my pale cheeks, as I think of a certain raven haired Pokémon trainer.

"What? No, no. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, like, your all grown up now, and like, your not ugly or anything, so I was just wondering why you weren't, like, with anyone" She says as she gets up and starts to leave the kitchen.

I am left there, with nothing but a cold breakfast, and my own thoughts. I finish my food, and then decide to feed all my Pokémon before I start to prepare for today's gym battles. I'm halfway up the stairs; heading for the poke food pantry, when I hear a loud scream from Lily's room. I run to her room, and find her screaming her lungs off and pacing back and forth in her bathroom. She looks like a mess.

"What happened?" I ask; scared she got hurt or something.

"Oh, my God! Like Misty! Oh, my God! I-I-I need you to go to Vermilion City and get me my favorite, like, hair conditioner okay. Oh, my God, I look horrible!" Lily stammers between wails.

"What! Is THAT why you were screaming your head off like…" I am interrupted by two more sets of screams.

I roll my eyes, and do a palm slap on my face

"_This can't be happening to me." _I think as I walk slowly towards Violet, and Daisy's rooms.

* * *

><p>Haha I love what they were screaming for =), hope you liked it. I'll add next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks of the reviews.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Vermilion City

Sorry for the wait, but here it is =)

**Chapter 3**

"_I can't believe I'm stuck on this smelly bus, because of, them. Damn stupid sisters."_I think to myself. I am at the very end of a small bus heading to Vermilion City. I am crammed between a fat smelly, man, and an old lady. I think back to two hours ago, and try to see where I went wrong.

"_This can't be happening" _I think as I groan in front of my three "older," sisters.

"Like, we really need you to go to Vermilion City, Misty" Daisy softly pleads.

"NO, I'm not going to some stupid city for HAIR PRODUCTS!" I say trying to stand my ground.

"Jeez, what a, like, terrible sister you are. We, like, only ask you for this ONE favor, and, like, you don't, like, help us out," Violet rudely responds.

"I am not a terrible sister! And you guys always as me for favors! And I always say yes!" I scream, losing all my restraint.

"Please, please, please, Misty" they say in unison.

I start to feel three sets of pleading eyes looking at me, and I know I can't fight them for too much longer; I'll give in eventually. I take one more stand.

"How am I going to go anyway? The gym opens in fifteen minutes (we have been arguing for half an hour already), and if you guys need that product so bad why don't YOU go?" I say as I face out the window, avoiding their eyes.

"We could take over the, like, gym; we were, like, leaders as one point, and we can't, like, go because…well cause, like, look at us." Daisy soundly explains.

I look at all three of them and take in their states. Violet is the worst, her hair looks like it was just shocked by Pikachu, and she has a dirty smudged shirt on. Lily has the same hair, but her shirt is a bit cleaner, and Daisy's hair is still wet from her shower, and is starting to curl everywhere, making her look undone; well, by her standards.

"Please Misty. Were asking you like sisters." Daisy grabs my hand and holds it, while she gives me…those eyes, again. I groan, knowing I can't win.

"Okay, I'll go." I say as I stare at the ground.

"YAY!" they all exclaim.

"Okay so, like, go to this beauty salon and, like, get this product okay" Lily hastily says as she quickly grabs a pen and paper, and practically shoves them into my hands.

"Oh and please buy three okay" Daisy says while all three are carrying me towards the front door.

"Okay, like, little sister, have fun! Don't forget THREE okay! Bye!" I am thrown outside, landing straight on my butt. Daisy yells her last good-byes and throws her wallet at me adding,

"Oh, and if you, like, need money just put it on, like, my card okay! Bye!" and with that she slams the door in my face.

I sigh as loudly as I can, trying to figure out how I ended up on my front porch, clenching to Togepi and on a new mission.

"Oh, well. At least it's a vacation, Togepi." I say to my egg as I begin to walk to the bus station.

"Priii, prii!" she responses in a happy voice.

"_That's how I got here"_ I think in my head, as I flash back to my current seat, at the back of the bus.

Another two hours later and I finally make it to Vermilion City. I look down at my watch, "2:45" I head straight to the nearest hotel, seeing as I'll have to stay the night, and head back tomorrow.

Vermilion City, has changed a lot since I had last been there, I think maybe twelve years ago. The small shops, and poke centers, were now full blown towering buildings, and the street was full of crowds. I get lost in the crowds and spend an hour trying to find, anything remotely looking like a hotel. I walk in and am greeted by a young lady, in a navy blue suit.

"Hi! Welcome! May I help you with something?" she asks

"Yes," I smile at her innocently, "I would like a room please, just for one night."

"Okay no problem. Here you go; your room is number 430 on the third floor. Have a nice day." She says to me as I turn to leave.

I find the elevator and am waiting for the doors to open, when suddenly, a Pikachu runs at me, and climbs up my arm, landing on my shoulder.

"What…?" I say, as it nuzzles my cheek.

The electric mouse climbs down, and stands in front of me, waiting for something.

"Hi, Pikachu, I'm Misty. I don't know what happened, but do you have an owner?" I ask the little mouse, hoping it wasn't abandoned.

The Pikachu nods, and then starts to talk to Togepi in my arms. It finally clicked, "Wait…are you..."

"PIKACHU!"

My thoughts are interrupted by a young man with a red and white hat, and unruly, raven black hair, running towards, Pikachu, Togepi, and I.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what happened to him." He apologizes to me as he picks up the Pikachu at my feet, "I really don't know what got into hi…" He stops as he looks at my face.

"Misty?" I nod, "Oh, my god! Hey how have you been?" he asks me excitedly.

I smile at him, "Fine, fine, how have you been? What have you been up to, and why are you in Vermilion, Ash?" I ask as my heart starts to pound.

He laughs nervously, and rubs the back of his head; a nervous habit of his. "Well… actually I'm on my way back home. How about you, why are you here, Mist?"

"Well…I'm kind of here…" I am cut off my the sound of his stomach growling.

I laugh uncontrollable at the noise, Ash just keeps rubbing his head, "Same Ash that I remember. Come on lets go" I say as I swoop my arm around his, like the old days, and lead the way toward the nearest restaurant.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ash says in his usual confused tone

"To eat" I say to him with a wink.

While we walk towards the restaurant, I take small glances at him, and see that the little boy I remembered as Ash, is no longer here. Next to me stands a full grown man. He is no longer shorter than me, but stands tall above me, and he no longer has the features of a kid.

"So…Mist tell m…"

"ASH!" he is interrupted by three girls running towards him full speed, yelling his name like maniacs.

"Who are they?" I ask, confused to why they were after him.

He slaps his palm on his face, and groans, "Why? Why now?"

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it's really you! Ash Ketchum from the town of pallet! Oh, my God!" one the girls screams as she pulls him away from my arm.

"Yea, we have been looking for you everywhere" another one says as she shoves me to the side; as far away from him as possible.

"Oh, my God! You have to give us your autograph!" the last of the three girls says as all three begin to pull on his arm; leading him far away, until I'm left there by myself.

"What was that about?" I ask to no one, "I guess I'll just head back to the hotel; it's getting late" I decided as I see the sun start to set.

* * *

><p>"So, like, we have been looking everywhere!"<p>

"Wait!" I say as I turn around and no longer see Misty.

I break away from the three fan girls, and search the crowds for a red head, carrying an egg.

"Damn it, I lost her" I mumble to myself. Pikachu lands on my shoulder and sadly adds, "Pika, pi"

"I know buddy, I know" I say to my small electric mouse, "I missed her too."

* * *

><p>That's all for now =), hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Walk

**Chapter 4**

This has got to be the story of my life, always alone on a Saturday night. Togepi and I made it back to the hotel around half an hour ago, and I still can't stop thinking about how Ash stood me up.

I know, I know, he didn't REALLY stand me up but still, I feel like I was left out.

"Another Saturday night alone. Jeez I think this is becoming a habit" I say as I sprawl across my temporary hotel bed.

"Oh, well what did you expect Misty, you haven't seen the guy in twelve years, so of course he has other people in his life." I talk out loud to myself, "But still…I feel…oh, no! This can't happen. Not again! Damn these stupid emotions of mine." I say erratically as I pace from the chair to the bed.

"What does it matter anyway? It's not like he ever liked me anyway," I sigh and sit sadly on my bed.

A loud knock comes from my door.

"Yes? Who is it?" I say as I walk to the door, opening it to reveal a young man with chocolate eyes and a Pikachu glued to his shoulder.

Pikachu jumps into my arms, "Pika, Pika, chuu"

"Hey Mist" he says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"Ash? How did you find my room number?" I ask suspiciously

"Oh, that was easy. Pikachu picked up your scent at the elevator, and I just kind of figured you'd gone back to the hotel when I couldn't find you anymore" he explains

"Oh, I see. Well…What's up?" I say slowly, at a loss for words from my sudden surprise. My heart was pounding so hard that I could swear he could hear it.

"Let's get some food!" Ash suddenly blurts out, a bit too loudly

"What?" I say confused

"I mean…well… I feel bad for leaving you earlier, so… how about I make it up to you buy buying us some food" his stomach suddenly does its infamous growl, causing me to laugh nonstop.

Then suddenly my stomach joins in and makes a groaning noise, "I guess I'm really hungry too" I nervously say with a giggle.

He then bends his elbow at me; a signal to loop my arm around it. "Come on Mist, let's go."

* * *

><p>In the bushes not far away three odd girls are creeping around and stalking a young handsome man, and his redheaded companion.<p>

"Oo…oo look there he is!" fan girl number one whispers as loudly as she can without being detected.

"Where?" fan girl number two says while shoving the other girl out of the way, and taking her binoculars.

"Who's that girl with him?" number three asks

"A girl! Oh no! This is a major problem. Gimme the binoculars" number one says as she snatches back the black lenses

"Ash Ketchum, the infamous trainer from Pallet, the youngest person ever to become a Pokemon master, the handsomest man who ever walked the earth is walking with…with…this nobody redhead, and her stupid egg. Who is this girl?" number one bitterly states to the other two.

"What are we gonna do?" number three asks

"Stop her, that's what. Before she gets too close" number one says

"They're going into the restaurant" number two announces.

"Let's wait til they come out, then we'll follow them." Number one responds angrily.

* * *

><p>"So, Mist tell me why you're suddenly here in Vermilion City and not at your gym" Ash says while raising an eyebrow at me in suspicion.<p>

"Oh, that. Well…it's kind of a long, dumb story. I don't think you want to hear it, but I'll give a hint and say it involves my sister's, hence the long and dumb part" I wittily respond with a giggle; not wanting to explain my embarrassing reason for being in Vermilion City.

"Well… I have time, and now that you put it like that, I really want to know" he replies with a smirk; trying to egg me on.

I sigh, "Well…okay, but how about we talk somewhere less noisy" I say loudly. A VERY large family had just sat in the booth behind Misty, and four of their kids were currently screaming into her ears.

Ash started to laugh at the scene, "Okay"

We walked out of the restaurant, to my relief, and started to stroll casually down the street, in no particular direction. The wind was strong, giving me goose bumps.

"So now tell me" he says looking me in the face, waiting for my story.

"Okay well, I think about two days ago my sisters suddenly showed up at my door, practically in the middle of the night too, but anyway this morning they all started screaming, and when I asked why they were yelling, they said they needed their favorite hair conditioner," at this I blushed at the idiocy of my mission, "well…so now I'm here." I say, rushing to the end of the story.

I stopped and looked into his face to read his reaction, but all I saw was a blank expression.

"_Great story Misty, now he's going to think you're an idiot" _I thought to myself

Suddenly I hear Ash start laughing uncontrollably, I slowly wilt onto a nearby bench; embarrassed about what I just said a minute ago.

He slides onto the bench as well, holding his stomach at the same time. I try to turn my head towards the ocean, to avoid more embarrassment.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry-b-b-but" he stops and laughs even harder, this lasts a good five minutes, or at least that's what it felt like.

After he calmed down he quietly adds with a small smirk, "Sorry Mist, but I couldn't help it. That's so like them, to send you on a ridiculous journey for hair conditioner" he adds one more chuckle before being quiet.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my story" I say slightly irritated, while rubbing my arms; the wind had picked up, and I stupidly forgot my sweater at the hotel, in a rush to go eat.

"Are you cold?" he says while immediately taking off his, now updated, navy blue jacket, and wraps it around me before I can object.

"Um, thanks" I say surprised at the sudden action, and grateful for the warmth of his jacket

"So, Ash…tell me how you're doing on your journey. Are you a Pokemon master yet?" I ask him as I stare at the stars.

"Yeah I finished doing that when I was seventeen, look, " he takes out his wallet, showing me his Pokemon master badge, "anyway, now I've been traveling and catching as many Pokemon as possible, but I think it's time I take a break; so I'm on my way back to Pallet" he says thoughtfully, while joining me in looking at the stars.

"And have you traveled with anyone besides me and Brock" I quietly whisper, my cheeks turning pink.

"Uh, yea I guess. I traveled with Max and May for a while, then Dawn after they left, and after that Iris and Cilan, but Brock was my longest companion" he states dumbly, not understanding why she asked

"Oh, so did you like any of them" I say, referring to the girls. I turn a brighter shade of red, but wait anyway, wanting to know the answer.

"Uh, what do you mean Mist?" he asks in a confused tone

"The girls, did you like any of them?" I explain looking away from his eyes

"Yea, of course I did, I liked everyone" he says, missing the whole question

Internally I give myself a palm slap, and think,_ "He has got to be the densest person on the planet. How can I make it any clearer?"_

I give up on the subject and instead stand up.

"I should be getting back to the hotel, it's getting late, and I still need to feed Togepi"

"Okay. Oh, and Mist how long are you going to be here for?" he asks while trailing behind me.

"I leave tomorrow afternoon"

With that we walk silently towards the hotel, say our goodbyes, and head to bed.

"_I hope I get to him again tomorrow. I've missed being him" _I think to myself before I drift off into a peacefully sleep.

* * *

><p>That's it, for Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews everyone! and hope you enjoyed. I'll add next chapter as soon as possible. =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

Here's Chapter 5, sorry about the wait, I had a bit of writer's block writing this. I don't know why, but anyway here it is.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

"BANG, BANG, BANG!"

I am woken up by a loud knocking at my door.

"What the…who could that be?" I whisper groggily to myself, while I rub the sleep from my eyes.

I open the door expecting to see a maid or an employee (since it was currently 8:00 A.M), but instead I open the door to find, for the second time, Ash Ketchum, standing there rubbing the back of his head. My heart starts pounding instantly.

I smirk at him, "I think this becoming a habit" my face changes into a frown, "But couldn't you wait til ten"

He flashes me a big white smile, and my frown instantly melts away

"Well…I guess I could of…but then I would miss this sight" he says while he observes my body up and down; a smirk never leaving his lips.

I look down to remember I was still in my pajamas. I was wearing a cut off tank top and a short pair of pajama shorts with little Goldeen's on them.

I rush behind the door, to cover myself; while Ash snickers at my reaction. My face instantly turns a deep shade of scarlet.

"Why are you here anyway?" I say glaring at him

"What? I can't visit an old friend on the last day there in town?" he questions innocently with another smirk on his face.

"You do know I still have my mallet right" I hiss back at him, starting to lose my temper.

He stops laughing and stares at me with a scared face on

"You wouldn't" he challenges lowly

"At ten, no, but at eight, yes" I retort

"Okay, okay, you win, just don't bring THAT thing out" he responds while rubbing his head and having flash backs of the infamous mallet.

I smile at my victory. "So, why are you here anyway" I ask, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion and realizing I haven't got answer for that yet.

"Like I said I came to hang out with an old friend" he says calmly, adding, "So, get ready and we'll go"

"Where?" I ask again with my eyebrow up

"It's a surprise" he responds with a wink, making my cheeks burn red again.

In an instant I'm dashing towards my duffel bag, and pulling every scrap of clothing I brought with me out, to see what I wanted to wear. I quickly grab the first pair of pants I see and start tugging them on, losing my balance in the process, and falling face first to the ground. This roused a laugh from outside my door.

Ten minutes later I'm ready to go.

"I'm ready" I say to my raven haired companion and his yellow rodent, as the three of us walk towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Three girls are awakened from their hideout in the bushes by a street sweeper passing right next to them.<p>

"Oh, my god, its daylight, wake up you guys" fan girl number one yells at two and three while kicking them in the legs.

"OW, what was that for? Hey, its day time" number two says slowly while letting out a loud yawn.

"What happened?" number three asks while stretching her arms

"You idiots, how could we have fallen asleep when we were supposed to be watching the redhead trying to steal Ash" number one screams at them

"I don't know, but what do you suggest we do now" number two hisses back at her, not in the mood to be yelled at so early in the morning

"We go back to the hotel and think of a plan" number one responds at her with attitude

With that all three girls march back to their hotel and plan their next attack towards Misty.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Will you tell me where were going" I yell at him, losing my temper.<p>

"Jeez, Mist, relax I told you it's a surprise, besides don't worry I know you'll like it" he says while rolling his eyes at me playfully.

With that I let him lead the way, to who knows where. I start to feel the cool air of the ocean, and the smell of the beach.

"We're here" Ash suddenly announces while coming to a standstill, I almost bump right into him.

We arrive at a fair that was right next to the beach. There were tons of people walking up and down the sand, and lots of stands selling all sorts of food, and of course there were rides.

"What…is this?" I ask in surprise, with a huge smile planted on my face.

"It's the Vermilion beach fair, it's held once a year, to attract tourist" he responds to me while pulling me towards a food stand, "are you hungry?"

As if on cue my stomach growls at his question, "Yeah" I answer him with a blush

"_So that's why there's so much tourist in Vermilion now"_ I think to myself as I let Ash lead the way to closest food stand.

"So how has the gym been?" he asks with his mouth full of food, mumbling his words.

I laugh at this, it reminds me of the old days when Ash thought more with his stomach instead of his head. Nothing has changed.

"Good, good, there haven't been many challengers lately, but we get a regular flow" I answer nonchalantly, not really wanting to expand on the subject.

"And your sisters suddenly showed up? That pretty suspicion" he says, this time without his mouth stuffed with food

"I hadn't really thought of it, but yeah it is" I say pondering his statement

"Pika Pi" Pikachu suddenly exclaims, holding his stomach and laying on the floor. Around the little mouse was an array of ketchup packets.

I laugh at him while picking him up and scratching behind his ears "you still love ketchup as much as ever I see"

Ash sudden jumps up as if he just saw a Zapdos flying above us and almost in the same instant loops his arm around mine and start pulling on me frantically

"Let's go on that one" he says as he points to the biggest ride at the fair

Without waiting for my answer he continues walking towards it, dragging Pikachu and me with him.

* * *

><p>"So if I was trying to steal the great Ash Ketchum where would I take him?" fan girl number three asks herself while thinking<p>

"To the Beach Fair" number one responds with an evil smirk, pointing towards the beach

"Okay remember the plan" number one says, two and three nod, "Let's go"

With that all three are off in search of a redhead carrying an egg.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Wait!" I yell at him as he starts to get lost in the crowd.<p>

"Pikapi!" Pikachu joins me.

"Damn we lost him" I huff as I search the crowd for him. Suddenly a hand wraps around my shoulder, pulling into a narrow space between two stands

I try to scream but another hand wraps around my mouth; I look towards Pikachu and see that they also have him in their arms.

"Who are you?" I ask, my question coming out muffled

"We are here to make sure you don't go through with your evil plan" the mysterious person holding my mouth responds

"What are you talking about?" I say trying to free myself

"We know what you're planning to do with Ash Ketchum" they respond again, "But you won't get away with it"

"What plan? Who are you?" I question them frantically as I try to get loose.

"Just stay away from him, you got it." They answer

I manage to wiggle out of their grip for a second, and yell, "Pikachu shock them!" before they grab hold of my mouth again.

The little yellow mouse obeys my command and shocks the attackers until they no longer can move.

"Good job Pikachu" I say as I pet him, "now let's go find Ash"

Pikachu and I continue to search the whole fair for an hour, til finally we spot Ash leaning against a stand.

I sigh out in relief, but suddenly a girl runs up to him and pulls him into a huge hug. I can't move my body anymore, I'm stuck. He continues to hug her, and then suddenly starts to walk away with her; arm in arm. My heart feels like it just shattered in two.

"_After all that searching he walks off with another girl. Stupid Misty, how could you think he liked you" _I think to myself

Before I let my tears come out I pick up Pikachu from my shoulder and tell him to go with Ash; then I turn around and head back towards the street.

"Pika pi" is all the small rodent says to the broken hearted redhead before she walks away.

* * *

><p>I hear someone calling my name; I turn in that direction quickly, hoping it was Misty. I had lost her again.<p>

"Ash!" a random fan girl runs up to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

Before I can react I am being pulled by her towards a ride, she loops her arm around mine, tightly holding on.

"Wait…who are you? Do I know you?" I ask as I wiggle out of her grip, a bit embarrassed at her actions

"Oh, of course you do…remember, we met when you where walking around yesterday. Remember." She says happily at me.

"_Damn it, why does this always happen to me, just when I'm trying to find Misty"_ I think to myself

Pikachu sudden runs up my arm landing right on my shoulder, "Pikachu! Hey buddy" I say happily to my little electric mouse

He rolls his eyes at me, and starts to talk angrily at me, "Pi, pikapi, chu, pika, chu" he turns away from me while crossing his arms

I palm slap my face as I translate his sentence, _"Great and now Misty saw me with that fan girl. I have to find her"_

"Pikachu, where did Misty go?" I ask him.

He jumps off my shoulder and starts to run in the direction she walked off in. I run right behind him, leaving my crazy fan girl standing there alone.

"_Damn now she's going to think I don't like her, I have to find her" _I think to myself as I run after my yellow mouse, searching for Misty, for the second time since I arrived in Vermilion.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry about the wait. I'll try to add the next chapter in the next few days =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Home

**Chapter 6**

"_I have to find her, where would she go?" _I thought to myself as I search my surroundings.

"_Okay Mist is upset, where would Mist go when…"_ I see the Vermilion City gym, and instantly realize that Misty would probably go back to her gym.

"_Damn got to catch her before she leaves"_ I think as I push my legs even harder

* * *

><p>I ran and ran but I ended up back at the hotel, to my frustration. All I wanted to do was go back home and wallow in my self-pity, but instead I just ran to the nearest bench I could find and cried. I sat there wondering why I was so upset, <em>"He's not mine, I haven't seen him in twelve years, so why am so sad"<em> I think as one last tear rolls down my cheek

"What do I do now? I can't stay here and let him see me like this" I sigh loudly, "I think I'm going home"

"Prii, prrii" Togepi states, oblivious to what was happening

"I need the stupid hair conditioner first though, and then I'm going home"

"Pi, pika, chu!" I hear in the distance

"_Oh, no its Pikachu got to get out of here"_ I think as I start running towards the hair salon that I came to this city for.

* * *

><p>"It's no use Pikachu, I can't find her anywhere" I say to my little electric friend on my shoulder<p>

We've been searching every bus stop in the city for half an hour, with no sign of Misty.

"_Misty, where are you?"_ I think with worry starting to show on my face.

"We got to keep looking, come on Pikachu" I say to him as we continue our search

* * *

><p>I walk brokenheartedly to the bus station, and sit in the far corner with my hood over my head, creating a shadow to cover my face.<p>

"_Well, I guess that's it, it's officially over now"_ I think as I hear my bus pull up next to me. I get on and head back to the back of the bus, taking my seat.

The bus starts to pull out when I see Ash and Pikachu running alongside the bus, trying to catch up to it. Hastily I open the window and scream out to him

"Ash! Are you crazy, what are you doing!"

"Misty! I'm sorry…" that was the last thing I heard before the bus picked up speed and left Ash and Pikachu standing in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>I run inside, trampling Lily and Violet, and continue running until I reach my phone, but then it hits me<p>

"_I don't have his number" _I fall face first on my bed, discouraged.

The last thing I saw of Ash was, his body fading as my bus drove away toward Cerulean City, that was three hours ago.

He's all I could think about the whole way. I had convinced myself that I owed it to him to call as soon as I got home, and apologize for leaving without saying goodbye

"_Your such a big idiot sometimes Misty"_ I think as Lily, and Violet storm into my room with Daisy following them.

"Like, what's the big idea Misty?" Violet yells

"Why did you, like, trample us?" Lily joins in

I blush remembering that I ran them over on my way to the phone, "oh, sorry"

"Why were you in, like, such a rush?" Daisy asks calming down Violet and Lily

"And did you, like, remember the hair conditioner" Violet interrupts rudely

"Or did, like, we get trampled on for, like, nothing" Lily says while dusting herself off, and rubbing her elbow

"Yeah I remembered here" I say not really listening to them; I throw the bag toward Lily, who catches it at runs straight toward her room, Violet following her.

"So, like, what happened?" Daisy presses again after Violet and Lily leave

"Nothing, I guess…"she looks me straight in the eyes, forcing me to spill,"Okay, okay, I saw Ash again, and well, I think I messed up. We went to the fair and then got lost, but then when I found him, he was hugging another girl, I got upset and came back home, but…" I trail off wondering if I did the right thing

"But, like, what?" Daisy says now fully curious

"But before the bus left, he ran alongside it, and said he was sorry, so now I feel like an idiot for leaving without saying goodbye. What should I do?" I ask her with pleading eyes

"Well…you should apologize and hope he forgives you" she gets up and starts walking out the door.

"_What great advice, I could have thought of that myself" _I think sarcastically as she leaves

"Oh, and Misty I almost forgot; our agent called us today, and like asked us to perform at this years, like, Poke Ball. We, like, want you to be in our play. You'll do it right?" she walks back toward me and places her hand on mine, "And don't pretend you can't sing cause I've heard you, and you sing great"

"_That stupid Poke Ball again, dammit now I have to go, and on top of that I have to be in one my sisters stupid plays. Great" _I think to myself

"Okay ill do it, but I don't want to sing" I say to her, realizing that I can't get out of performing, but at least I don't have to sing.

"Great! I can't wait! It's going to be, like, so much fun" Daisy leaves my room happily, leaving me to ponder alone.

I decide to take a nap, but am woken up a few hours later by someone knocking on my door.

"_That's weird, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, NEVER knock. Wonder what they want"_

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to…" I open the door wide open, only to jump back a few feet when I see who was there

"A-A-Ash? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I look over his shoulder to see Daisy snickering away into her room, I narrow my eyes at her

"Daisy, should have figured" I whisper under my breath

"Hey Misty" he rubs the back of his hair, nervous, and feeling like an idiot for showing up and not having anything to say, "can we talk?"

I blush, embarrassed that I had him standing outside in the hallway for so long, "Sure, come on in."

* * *

><p>I'm going to have to stop there, I'm really tired, but I'll update soon, hope you enjoyed =)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The Guitar

I'm super sorry for the wait everyone, I've been kind of busy lately, so I haven't had a chance to update. Anyway here's Chapter 7.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

"So…" I say as I nervously play with my bangs.

Ash had suddenly showed up at my door, literally, and here I was tongue tied and wanting to ask so many questions.

He finally looks at me, saying so much with his eyes that I'm force to turn my gaze somewhere else, I'm blushing like crazy

"So…I-I…I didn't know you played the guitar" he eyes my guitar in the corner of my room, and starts to walk towards it.

"_No! He can't see that song I was writing, I have to get to the guitar before he sees it"_ I think as I dash for the piece of paper, with a new song written on it.

He narrows his eyes at my actions, thinking but silent.

I blush and try to turn the subject back to the beginning "So…Ash…why are you here?" I ask

He rubs the back of his head, remembering what he came here for "Well…I thought we needed to talk…about…" he trails off

"I'm sorry, I-I just panicked okay, I'm really sorry" I blurt out, easing the lump that was forming in my throat.

"YOUR sorry? I was going to say sorry" he hesitates than finally adds, "How about we just forget this whole thing happened?" he sticks out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Sure" I smile brightly knowing that I didn't mess up, and relieved that everything was back to normal.

"So…can you sing too?" he smirks toward the guitar now in my pale hands

"No. Well…no I guess not" I am squirming nervously, very unlike me, and inching towards a drawer to hide the new song I was writing.

He furrows his brows at my squirming, making me even more nervous. I blush bright red, turning my face into a tomato.

He narrows his eyes, "What are you hiding? Is that a song you wrote or something?" he smirks at me, enjoying himself.

"No! I-I mean it's nothing it's just something I was working on for fun, you know" I stuff the paper in my pocket, and try my best to look nonchalant, he flashes me a devious smile

"Can I see it?" he asks innocently, while stretching out his open hand towards me.

"I-I-I'd rather…" I stand there, dumbly as Ash continues to raise an eyebrow at me playfully, waiting for my response

"You know, I don't have anywhere to go today, so…I can do this all day" he concludes while still smirking at me.

I sigh loudly in defeat, he wasn't the type of person who gives up, and I knew that from experience.

"Fine," I roll my eyes at him, "but your still going to have to wait" I set the guitar back in the corner and stick the paper into the nearest drawer.

He stares at me, completely confused. "Wait for what?" he starts to rub the back of his head

"For the Poke Ball," I sigh again, sad that I have to take part of that ball, "My sisters were asked to put on one of their plays, and well…" I turn away and blush, "I'm…kind of going to be in it" I whisper that last part so softly, that I could barely hear myself.

As expected, he laughed, forgetting entirely about the guitar.

"So…you have to perform in one of their ridiculous plays. This is just like the old days, when you played that mermaid, remember" he says between chuckles.

"Ash Ketchum, I told you never to bring that up again" I threaten, my eye twitching in irritation.

He laughs a little more then, blurts out "I can't wait to see you when you perform. I was going to ditch the whole event, but now…" he trails off

"Wait, so you're invited too? I thought only gym leaders could attend the Poke Ball" I ask, a large lump forming again in my throat, in dread.

"Yeah, but this year the most talented Pokemon masters where invited" he whispers at me with a wink.

"_Great not only do I have to embarrass myself in front of every gym leader in the Pokemon world, but now I have to embarrass myself in front of Ash too." _I mentally palm slap myself, while I groan.

He smiles brightly at me, "Its getting kind of late, I think I should get going" He walks to my door, standing in the doorway for a second, then turns around and looks at me, before adding teasingly, "I can't wait to see you at the Poke Ball Mist. Oh, and don't forget I'll be waiting to hear that song" he gives me one last wink, than closes the door, and chuckles all the way out of my house.

I stay there, rooted to same spot, and trying to think of a way to get out of this whole mess, but can't think of anything. I run to the kitchen, looking frantically for the invitation.

"Misty, what are you, like, doing?" Violet asks while rolling her eyes at me.

I mimic her, and say "Looking for the invitation to the Poke Ball" I don't explain any further.

"It's, like, right here" Daisy says as she walks in holding a beige envelope in her peach hand; with a smirk on her face.

I narrow my eyes at her "Daisy, I didn't forget about what you did. Why the hell did you not tell me when Ash was here" I say between gritted teeth, half happy, and half mad at what she did.

She rolls her green eyes at me "Because, like, I know best, that's why. Stop being such a, like, grouch little sis" she hands me the envelope to me and walks out.

"I am not a grouch!" I scream after her, but in reality I was happy she let Ash in. But I couldn't let her know that.

I run back to my room, invitation in my hand, and look at my calendar.

"Two weeks, that's all I have left" I sigh and fall back on my soft bed, dreading the arrival of the Poke Ball, only two weeks away.

* * *

><p>So, yeah I know it's short, sorry. I'll try to add the next chapter in the next few days. hope you enjoyed =)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The Song

Okay guys, here it is. This one is long =)

Song used Stand Out by Tevin Campbell

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 8**

Today was the day, the day of the dreaded Poke Ball.

"_God, just smite me down now, please" _I think groggily as I get out of my soft warm bed.

For two weeks I've done nothing but try to think of a way to get out of having to attend this ball, but none worked. Plus Ash calls constantly to remind me of my promise to sing. So now, here I am sitting Indian style on my bed trying to think of one last scheme to get out of going, when my door burst open almost giving me a heart attack.

Standing in my doorway was Daisy, Lily, and Violet with as many "tools" as they could carry in both hands. I had spilled the beans about the ball, so they all knew Ash would be there.

They stood there staring at me with hunger in their eyes, waiting. Violet held a long aqua color, evening dress, and a pair of white silk heels, with a matching purse; Daisy was in the middle holding a hair dryer, straightener, and a curler; in the other hand she had an array of brushes and hair products. At the end Lily was carrying a huge box with the word "Make-Up" written across it.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask as I roll my eyes at them.

"We have to, like, get your ready for the, like, ball Misty" Lily retorts, struggling with the box she's carrying

"But that's still five hours away" I whine, less than happy about getting all dressed up; even if it is for Ash.

"Yeah but, like, this is going to take a long time. Just, like, look at you" Violet scoffs as she looks me up and down

I had on an old faded pair of shorts and an over sized blue sweater on top with a psyduck printed on the front; it fit me like a dress.

"Yeah Misty don't you, like, even want to look good for, like, Ash?" Daisy questions with a smirk on her face.

I blush slightly, but still refuse.

"Yeah, but it's still WAY too early, so thanks but no thanks" I say as I try to close the door, but Violet pushes her foot in between the crack, stopping the door before it's fully closed.

"Sorry Misty but you have, like, no choice" Daisy states with fake sadness as all three charge at me, dragging me into my bathroom where the five hours of torture begin.

* * *

><p>We drive up to a large banquet hall that had a walkway that lead to a small park. They had decorated everything with silver and white balloons, and matching table centers and silverware. The outside had small string lights hanging from every tree, giving the park a dim glow.<p>

We were usher back stage to rehearse and set up stage props, I still didn't want to do this.

"Uh, is there any way I can, NOT, do this?" I say as I take a look at my stage costume.

"No, not really" Daisy giggles, and puts a small hand on my shoulder, "It'll be fine"

As you may know, the "Sensational Sisters" had been asked to perform a play for the Poke Ball, and like always I was dragged into it. But the worst part about it is that the play we are performing is The Little Mermaid; and I'm Ariel.

In front of the door to my dressing room was a sparkly green blue dress and matching shoes (I had completely refused to wear the shell bra, and fin) I stood there staring at the costume

"_Well, I guess it's better than the shell bra…"_ I think to myself

"So…when does the play start anyway?" I ask Daisy who is helping me touch up my make-up for the Ball, not the play.

"After everyone arrives, but, like, they'll give us time to mingle first" she says as she turns to put her make-up on, forgetting me.

"Oh okay" is all I croak out as I think about all the people who will be attending.

Violet and Lily burst through the door, both wearing long white evening gowns, with long gloves and matching flowers in their hair.

"Quick, Quick, people are, like, arriving, and we have to, like, go introduce ourselves" Lily hurriedly explains as she grabs Daisy's hand.

"And there are a ton of, like, cute guys too" Violet whispers under her breath, just loud enough for Daisy to hear.

Daisy's head perks up, "Well, like, what are we waiting for" all three run out of my dressing room, leaving me very confused.

* * *

><p>I constantly turn towards the door, waiting for him to show up. It had been an hour since the Ball started and still no sign of him<p>

"_I swear if he doesn't show up, I'm going to kill him"_ I think as a hand taps me on the shoulder.

I smile brightly, and turn around to see Brock. My smile fades a bit.

"Hey Brock, long time no see" I say unenthusiastically to the breeder.

"You look like you were waiting for someone else" he smirks at me, knowing who I was expecting to see.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say trying to put up a front, but then whisper to him under my breath, "Where is he?"

He chuckles at me and says "I think he'll be here soon"

Another tap on my shoulder, I sigh and turn around, annoyed and giving up hope of it being Ash.

"What do you want…?" I open my eyes to find chocolate eyes staring at me.

"Uh, hey Mist" Ash says with a blush grazing his cheeks, "Uh…um, you look nice" he turns his gaze away, hiding another blush.

Brock sighs loudly behind us, and palm slaps his face.

"Brock are you alright?" I ask, confused as to why they were acting so strange.

"Yeah, yeah fine, I'm just going to go get a drink okay" he waves to us as he runs off.

"He seems weird I wonder what's up" I state to myself.

"So…Misty…when are you…performing?" Ash asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I don't really know they said they would call me when they were ready." I say as I finally take a good look at him.

"_He looks good in a tux."_ I think as I look him up and down. He has on a black tuxedo with black dress shoes on, he ditched his hat, leaving his hair to stick up in all directions, but it only added to his cuteness, in Misty's eyes.

"Hey Mist…I-I wanted to a-ask you something" he stutters as he looks me in the eyes

"Sure…what is it" my heart is pounding in my chest, and my knees are a bit weak.

"Well I…" he rubs the back of his neck

"Misty!" Daisy comes running towards me.

"_Great, he was just about to say it, well, I think he was, and now Daisy has to come and interrupt."_

"What?" I growl at her, giving her a 'your interrupting' look.

"Sorry, but, like, we have a problem" she says as she pulls me away, giving Ash a small head nod in acknowledgment.

"Sorry Ash, I'll be right back" I say as I run off with Daisy. Leaving a disappointed Ash behind.

* * *

><p>"This had better be good Daisy" I hiss at her as we enter my dressing room.<p>

"It is. Like, look" she points to Lily and Violet who are sprawled out on my couch, and throwing up in trashcans.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" I ask as I run over to feel if they had a fever.

"I don't really know; Like, they said they weren't, like, feeling good, and that's it" Daisy says as she comes to help me.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to do the show?" I ask, panic entering my voice.

"Well…I think you're going to have to, like, do it alone; I can't leave them like this, and like, you have the best voice." She says as she gets a cold compress and puts it on Violets head.

"What? But I can't do it alone." I reply, more panic in my voice this time.

"There's, like, no other choice, the, like, show starts in five minutes"

I walk out towards the curtains and peek out into the crowd, debating whether or not I should do this. Daisy is right behind me.

"Please Misty, there's, like, no other way" she says to me with pleading eyes.

"Okay" I say sadly as I approach the microphone in the middle of the stage. Regretting it with every step

I look over all the faces, searching for Ash. I see him in a large crowd of girls who are obviously flirting with him.

"_I know I shouldn't be mad but I can't help it, look at them" _I think as my blood starts to boil.

I stare at them until one of the girls starts to pull him toward the park, away from me.

"_Okay, that's it! I can't let that girl take him away. I have to do something quick, before I lose the only chance I have to be with him"_

I look at Daisy who is staring at me from behind the curtains, and throw her a CD from my purse, which she immediately throws to the DJ.

"_If this doesn't get his attention, then I don't know what will"_ I think as the music starts to plays, and I begin my song.

Open up your eyes, take a look at me,

Get the picture fixed in your memory,

I'm driven by the rhythm, like a beat of a heart,

And I won't stop until I start,

To stand out,

To stand out,

(Ash's POV)

I was half way out the door, being pulled by some girl, when I hear music playing.

I snatch my hand away from the girl and turn around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Ash, what are you doing…" We both are left silent when we see Misty. On stage. singing. I couldn't help but stare, she looked amazing, and her voice was intoxicating. I was glued to the ground, unable to move.

(End of Ash's POV)

Some people settle for the typical thing,

Living all their lives waiting in the waste,

It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time,

Before I move to the font of the line,

And once you watching every move that I make,

You gotta believe that I got what it takes,

To stand out, above the crowd,

Even if I gotta shout out loud,

Til mine is the only face you'll see,

Gonna stand out,

Til you notice me,

I lock eyes with Ash, trying to tell him what I felt. I start to dance a bit, trying anything to keep his eyes on me.

If the sticky wheels always get in the grease,

I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace,

And I'll do it all again, when I get done,

Until I become your number one,

No method to the madness, and no means of escape,

Gonna break every rule, or bend them all out of shape,

I start to jump from table to table, to get closer to him; the crowd was cheering me on, and helping me, by throwing all the plates and decorations to the ground—they all landed with a large 'thump'

I ain't a question of 'how', just a matter of 'when',

You get the message that I'm trying to send,

I'm under a spell,

I'm in over my head,

And you know I'm going all of the way til the end,

To stand out, above the crowd,

Even if I gotta shout out loud,

Til mine is the only face you'll see,

Gonna stand out, til you notice me,

By this time I'm singing with all my heart, and getting the whole audience to cheer me on. Ash continues to stare at me. I'm half way to him, just a few more tables…

(Talking) If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just,

(Singing) walk-ing b-y

(Talking)There's nothing that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice,

(Singing) I'm-m a-li-ve

I am standing on the table directly in front of him, locking eyes with him

All I need is half a chance,

A second thought, a second glance'll prove,

I got whatever it ta-kes,

It's a piece of cake,

I wink at him. Then jump down to finish the song.

To stand out, above the crowd,

Even if I gotta shout out loud,

Til mine is the only face you'll see,

Gonna stand out,

St-ah-ah-nd out, ah-h,

Stand out, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Stand out, mhmm,

Til mine is the only face you'll see!

Gonna stand out!

(Whispers) Til you notice me

We stand there staring at each other, only a few feet apart, the music ending, and people clapping their hands, when he suddenly takes one long step forward, and closes the gap between us. The full force of his lips comes crashing down on mine. My eyes bug out, until I get what's happening and begin to kiss him back. My head spins and I feel like there is no one else but us, it's perfect, until…

* * *

><p>Haha sorry everyone, I'm going to leave it at a cliff hanger. By the way if you recognize the song, it from A Goofy Movie, I was watching it when I first got the idea for this story =). Hope you enjoyed, and I'll update as soon as possible<p> 


End file.
